1950 Douglas C-54D disappearance
On 26 January 1950, the Douglas C-54 Skymaster serial number 42-72469 disappeared en route from Alaska to Montana, with 44 people aboard. The aircraft made its last radio contact two hours into its eight-hour flight; despite one of the largest rescue efforts carried out by the US military, no trace of the aircraft has ever been found. It is considered one of the largest groups of American military personnel to ever go missing.USAF #2469 Flight The aircraft was part of the Second Strategic Support Squadron, Strategic Air Command. out of Biggs AFB, Texas. In addition to its eight-man crew, it was carrying 36 passengers, including two civilians: a woman and her infant son.What happened to C-54 Skymaster 42-72469? The aircraft had made an initial attempt to depart, but was delayed several hours after reporting trouble with one of its four engines.http://www.thedailyobserver.ca/articleDisplay.aspx?e=2434131&archive=true The aircraft was flying from Anchorage, Alaska to Great Falls, Montana; two hours after its eventual departure it reported it was on-course and had just passed over Snag, Yukon - but there were no further messages. Search An hour after it failed to show up in Montana, "Operation Mike", named for aircraft commander First Lt. Kyle L. McMichael, was launched, a search and rescue program combining as many as 85 American and Canadian planes, in addition to 7,000 personnel, searching 350,000 square miles of the Pacific Northwest. The search was aided by the fact soldiers and equipment had already been ferried north for the upcoming Exercise Sweetbriar, a joint Canada-US war games scenario.Exercise Sweetbriar: The Empire Club Addresses However continuance of the operation also confounded searchers, giving many false positive reports of smoke signals, garbled communications and sightings of "survivors". On January 30, a C-47 from the 57th Fighter Wing that had been participating in the search, stalled and crashed in the McClintoc mountains; its crew members were injured, but there were no fatalities. Its pilot walked 13 km to the Alaska Highway and flagged down a truck to call in support for his 5-8 crewmates.A search for answers | The Troy Messenger Later, (February 7 or February 16) a Royal Canadian Air Force C-47, KJ-936, crashed near Snag. Again, its four crew members sustained only light injuries.RCAF Investigation No.2618 Later its wreckage would be temporarily mistaken for the missing C-54.Abandoned Plane Wrecks of the North The operation was indefinitely suspended on February 14, as the search planes were needed to investigate the crash of a B-36 that had been carrying, and had dropped its Fat Man type nuclear weapon, though the core of the weapon was lead in this case. Aftermath On February 20, the search was officially cancelled and notifications were sent to next of kin informing them that the passengers were presumed dead.Dagle, Donald W., 1928-1950 Incidentally, there were two contemporary reports of unidentified flying objects by officers stationed at Elmendorf AFB, the first a week before the disappearance, and the second two days after the disappearance. On April 19, Sgt. William Y. Harrell reported from the control tower that he had seen two UFOs hovering over a hangar emitting a green light, a report backed by other soldiers at the base. On January 28, Lt. Col. Lester F. Mathison reported seeing three orange cigar-shaped UFOs flying in tandem above the base. Both cases were investigated by the Alaskan Air Command, who ruled only that the objects were neither weather phenomena nor recognized aircraft.http://www.alaskawingcaf.org/Alaska%20Heritage/January28-3February.pdf The latter incident has also been catalogued as happening on January 26, within hours of the C-54's last transmission.26 Jan 1950 - Elmendorf AFB, Alaska, USA In 2012, the descendants of the missing servicemen started a petition to the Federal government, through the We the People petition system, seeking to resurrect the search for their families' remains.http://www.kathrynsreport.com/2012/05/family-of-missing-wva-pilot-seeks-to.html See also *List of aerial disappearances References External links * Category:Airliner accidents and incidents with an unknown cause Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1950 Category:Missing aircraft Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in Canada Category:1950 in Canada Category:Canada–United States relations Category:Accidents and incidents involving United States Air Force aircraft Category:Disasters in Yukon Category:UFO-related events